


This is (Avengers) Halloween

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Reader (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dom Thor (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Dress Up, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holiday Fic Exchange, Humor, Loki is such a little shit, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Power Play, Praise Kink, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Trickster Loki (Marvel), halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: It's Frosty's first Halloween with the Avengers and there are shenanigans aplenty. Sequel to my fics "The Eye of the Storm" and "Tempest" in the Thorsty series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Halloween season and I had some thoughts on the matter. Enjoy.

_ This is Halloween _

_ This is Halloween _

_ Pumpkins scream in the dead of night _

_ This is Halloween _

_ Everybody make a scene _

_ -"This is Halloween" by The Nightmare Before Christmas _

“Alright,” Tony Stark said, rubbing his hands together and staring around the conference room eagerly. “Enough business. Time for some fun. We’re a week away from the annual Stark Industries Charity Bash for Kids. I’ve got your assignments.”

I sent him an utterly confused look. “Who-whatta-huh?”

“Yep, this’ll be your first one, Frosty, so I’ll explain. Every year, we pick a different charity for kids and we throw them this big party to raise money for their organization. Kids come in, trick-or-treat, get a free photo with the Avenger of their choice, and their folks can either donate or pay for a photo op of their own. The activities are split between for kids and for teens and adults. It always does gangbusters and it’s excellent PR. This year, we’re raising money to help out Children’s Hospital of New York. We always make rounds at the hospital at sundown to see the munchkins, then head to the bash, and then we’re right back here for our own Halloween party afterward. Make sense?”

I lifted my coffee mug in his direction. “Yes, sir, boss man.”

“Great.” He scooped up a clipboard. “This year, we’ll have Point Break as our greeter at the door, Cap and Nat will be at the donation station, Clint and Bruce will be taking care of the snacks and drinks table, Vis and Wanda will be running the scary movie reel, Sam and Bucky are on candy detail, Frosty will be doing the face painting, Rhodey and Parker are running the video game contests, and Pepper and I will be running operations.”

He then paused and scowled. “Which brings me to Alice Cooper.”

I chortled into my coffee. Tony zeroed in on Thor. “Is your brother going to behave himself enough to run the haunted house maze?”

Thor lifted his eyebrows. “Loki has cooperated with the majority of your demands, Stark.”

“You notice his chair is empty,” Tony said, sweeping a hand at it in emphasis. “Guy’s not exactly following every rule to the T.”

“Fair enough. Loki will likely refuse, but perhaps we can persuade him to help if there is something in it for him.”

“Me not shooting him in the chest. How’s that?”

Thor shook his head. “Ever the thoughtful host, Stark.”

“He threw me out of a window. I’m allowed to be pissy about the guy, okay?”

“He stabbed me,” Thor said mildly. “Multiple times. And dropped me out of a helicarrier. And turned me into a frog. And poisoned me on my five-hundredth birthday. And—”

“Alright, alright,” Tony said through his teeth. “I get the point, big fella. You’re a lot more forgiving than anyone else on the team.”

He cut his eyes over to me. “Well, almost.”

“Hey,” I protested. 

“Oh, please, the guy’s a complete softie around you and you know it,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “So you and Thor see if you can charm the snake and get back to me by tomorrow night so we can get the ball rolling. Dismissed.”

The Avengers all dispersed, and Thor and I headed down the hallway to Loki’s suite. Better to get it over with early.

“What do you think?” I asked. “Is he going to say no or hell no?”

Thor snorted. “Well, you never know. Sometimes he’ll do what you least expect just for the sake of averting expectations. Besides, while he does not care much for Midgard as a whole, he does not dislike children.”

I cocked my head. “Wait, really?”

“Really.”

“Wow. I…wouldn’t have guessed it.”

“He would never let anyone be the wiser, I admit, but he has always been kind to them. He respects their innocence.” Thor gave me a thoughtful look as we reached the door to Loki’s suite. “In fact, it might be the reason he has bonded with you, to some extent. Even though he was raised alongside me by Frigga and Odin, Loki always felt like an orphan. It is important to him to see children grow up without being hurt or bullied. He sympathizes with your past a great deal.”

“That’s true,” I said softly. “It would be nice for him to have some fun that doesn’t involve stabbing anyone or turning them into amphibians.”

“Trust me,” Thor said, and then knocked twice. “I would much prefer it.”

The intercom clicked. “Go away.”

“Good morning, Loki,” Thor said cheerfully, unperturbed. 

“I reiterate: go away.”

“We need to speak with you for a moment.”

“We who?”

“My darling and I.”

Loki heaved a sigh, and then the door slid up. I tried to ignore the smug part of my soul that danced with glee that the God of Mischief actually liked me a little bit. It was a tiny consolation prize for my petty little self.

It wasn’t that early in the morning, but it was before ten o’clock, and Loki had a habit of skipping the weekly meetings anyhow. Most of the time he knew either Thor or I would recap them for him. He stood at the island counter, a mug of tea in one hand, an old worn book before him. He didn’t glance up as we entered, which was normal.

“What do you want?” he grumbled. 

“Halloween is next week,” Thor said, grabbing the bag of blueberry scones Loki had been eating and popping one out. “Stark would like you to participate in the event we will be hosting for the children.”

“No,” Loki said promptly. “Now go away.”

I glanced at Thor. “Toldja so.”

Loki flicked an annoyed look at me. “What was that?”

“Oh, nothing,” I said as I grabbed a mug and a teabag. “Just won a bet is all.”

“Yes, how foolish of me,” Thor said, catching on. “Clearly you know him better than I do, milady.”

“Neither of you dunderheads knows me at all,” Loki hissed. 

I poured myself a mug of tea and let it steep, deciding to go for the gold. I reached up and pinched his cheek, using my baby voice. “Oh, who’s a grumpy danger noodle? You are!”

Loki’s sea-green eyes narrowed to slits and his lip curled dangerously. “I’m a _ what?” _

I darted behind Thor before he could get to me. Thor lifted a hand, still chewing the scone. “Oh, dear, I wouldn’t do that if I were you—”

Loki suddenly vanished from the other side of the counter and then I felt cool, steely fingers around my throat and a wall of solid muscle digging into my spine. He lifted me with his other arm around my waist, dragging me up towards his face, and growled into my ear, “What did you call me, mortal woman?”

“I was just kidding,” I squeaked. “Please put me down, Loki, I love you so much, you’re perfect.”

He grunted and dropped me then. “That’s what I bloody thought.”

I turned to face him. “Really, all kidding aside, we would appreciate it if you came with us. I mean, all the money goes towards the kids at Children’s Hospital of New York. That’s a really good cause. It’s just one night of your life and you can do some real good here.”

He scowled at me. “You are trying to manipulate me. It won’t work.”

“I’m not manipulating you. I’m just appealing to your humanity.”

His mouth flew open, so I elaborated. “The teaspoon of humanity that exists in your entire person.”

His scowl deepened. “What exactly is it that Stark would have me do, pray tell?”

“That’s the thing,” I said brightly. “You can run the haunted house. Your way. You call the shots. Come on, Loki, is there anything you’re better at than scaring the hell out of people?”

Loki gave me a smug little leer. “Yes, but I am forbidden from saying it in present company.”

Thor angled his face towards us and glared at his brother. “Do not get cute, Loki.”

Loki snickered. “You are so very predictable, Thor.”

Thor stared at him and then purposely reached over and stuck his finger in Loki’s tea. Loki’s expression soured and Thor just grinned before turning back to his scone. 

“Children,” I said, fighting a smile at their antics. “Can we focus?”

“You want me to perform paltry tricks and illusions to amuse the idiot Midgardians in exchange for money,” Loki groused, snatching up the mug and dumping the tea. “As if I am some common whore.”

“Oh, gee, yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” I replied with a roll of my eyes. “Helping sick children by volunteering to run a simple haunted house maze is exactly the same as boning total strangers, Loki.”

“Fine,” he conceded as he washed the mug and rinsed it. “What makes you think I can play these tricks without hurting anyone?”

“Because we trust you,” Thor said. 

Loki stiffened. He eyed his brother. “Is that right?”

“Yes,” Thor said, dusting off his hands after he’d finished the scone. “We trust you to do this because you have shown that you can use your abilities for good in the right circumstances. And my lady is right. These are innocent children who could use laughter and joy and support. Are we not gods, Loki? Is that not what they used to pray to us for in olden times? Were we not given these gifts to use them for something that makes a difference?”

Something vulnerable flickered over Loki’s features then, maybe some distant memory. I walked over and nudged him, giving him wide, innocent eyes and sticking out my bottom lip. “Please?”

Loki rolled his eyes at me. “I am not dressing up.”

“That’s fine. You already dress like Marilyn Manson anyway. Ow! Thor, he pinched me!”

“I did nothing of the sort,” Loki sniffed, and then flicked a hand towards the door. “Go away, noisy kitten, and take the buffoon with you.”

“Fine.” I paused, tapped his mug, and booked it. I cackled as I heard his growl of anger as the tea froze solid before he could take a sip. 

We headed back to my suite to make breakfast before the rest of the day started. Thor and I had settled into a rhythm by now. We knew each other’s habits, our likes and dislikes, our quirks. I usually liked a small breakfast while he preferred a huge one with tons of calories. We often met in the middle by doing a protein and a pastry, as it turned out Thor was excellent at baking, of all things.

“Do you ever dress up for Halloween?” I asked as I passed him a pan to put the bacon in. 

“Not really, no, I just wear my armor. The kids get a kick out of it.” He gave me a sheepish look. “It’s also rather tricky to find a costume in my size. They don’t exactly make them with Asgardian proportions.” 

“Tell me about it. Your proportions are ridiculous.”

Thor wagged his eyebrows and dropped a kiss to my lips. “Why, thank you, milady.”

I swatted his backside. “Insufferable flirt.”

He chuckled. “Indeed. And what about you? Will you dress up?”

“I figured I’d wear my uniform for the kids. I’m not nearly as popular as the rest of you, but you never know if there are some straggler Hailstone fans.”

“And after?”

I peeked at him from over my shoulder. “You sound awful interested, Lord of Thunder.”

“Just curious,” he swore, but I knew his posture. He was trying to pretend like he wasn’t interested. Hmm… 

“Do you want me to wear a costume, Thor?” I asked with a teasing lilt.

He cleared his throat as he neatly placed the bacon in the pan. “No, of course not.”

A smug grin crossed my lips. Oho. Maybe the God of Thunder had a hidden kink in there somewhere. 

I finished chopping fruit for a salad and crept up behind him, wrapping my arms around his middle and then sneaking my hands beneath his t-shirt. Thor relaxed into my touch as I gently ran my fingers up and down his abs. “I don’t know. Maybe I could give it a shot. What do you think about me in a sexy nurse outfit?”

Thor snorted. “I am not sure that sort of thing would suit my lady. Is that not one of the most common tropes in pornographic material on Midgard? We would not want to invoke such imagery in public.”

“Well, I wasn’t so much thinking in public than in private.” I punctuated the statement by just barely brushing my fingertips over his boxers. Thor tried to hide a shiver, but I could tell by his breathing that my teasing was starting to work. 

I stepped to one side as he put the pan full of bacon in the oven, washed his hands, and then scooped me up to plop me on the counter. He stood between my legs with a lecherous twinkle in his eye as he reached for the bowl of fruit and popped a strawberry slice into my mouth. “Is that right?”

I shrugged. “I might be open to the idea of wearing something for you to bed, provided I receive the proper incentive.”

“I see.” He edged a grape past my lips and then pressed a kiss to them. “What kind of incentive, pray tell?”

“You’re very imaginative. I’m sure you can come up with something.”

“Indeed.” He kissed me, this time with tongue. Lots of tongue. Oh, goodness. I shuddered as my nipples tightened nearly painfully underneath my clothes and the flicker of heat between my legs leapt into a roaring furnace. By the time he drew back for air, I was panting and clinging to his shoulders, fully aroused just that quickly.

“I had a thought,” Thor murmured, his golden lashes low over that single cornflower blue eye of his. 

“About what?” I slurred through my dizzy spell of arousal.

“Something you might be interested in trying,” he continued as he pushed my t-shirt up. I took it off without hesitation. Thor lavished my bare throat with slow, wet kisses, his whiskers brushing goosebumps into my skin. He traced the shape of my hips up to my ribs, running his calloused fingertips over them lightly, and then unsnapped the bra. I moaned as he ran his lips and tongue across both nipples, sucking indulgently over my breasts, his hands busy undoing my jeans. I shivered as my bottom made contact with the coolness of the counter once he’d pulled them off to hit the floor between us. He shirked his own shirt off as well and I wasted no time running my fingers over his pecs, his abs, raking my nails over the broad, flat plains of his back. He hummed and rose up to my lips again, his voice octaves deeper with desire.

“Since you’re not entirely human, I believe you may be strong enough to withstand just a small amount of my abilities,” Thor said, rubbing his thumbs over my hip bones. “I think the results would be most intriguing.”

“Abilities?” I echoed, blinking up at him curiously. “Which abilities?”

Thor held up one hand between us, careful not to touch me, and then I noticed itsy bitsy bolts of lightning flickering across his palm and through his fingers. “I can control it completely. I thought perhaps it might…”

He licked his lower lip. “…enhance your pleasure.”

I blushed deeply. “You, uh, you want to be charged up when you…you know…”

“Yes,” he said. “If you’re willing to give it a try. No pressure, my lady. I only want to please you. It might be fun.”

I chewed my lower lip as I watched the silvery blue bolts dancing over his hand. I trusted him with my life. With everything, really. He’d never hurt me. It was just a startling thought that he could use his powers in such a way. “Um, I’m down. We can at least see what happens. For science.”

Thor chuckled and kissed me. “You are so cute, milady.”

He kissed me again, holding it for longer this time, sighing. “And sweet. So sweet.”

He broke from my lips enough to whisper in my ear. “Would you take off your panties and spread your legs for me, sweet girl?”

Oh my. A flood of heat hit me and I was nearly embarrassed by how wet those words made me in what felt like milliseconds. I shimmied out of my underwear and scooted to the edge of the counter, my knees brushing either side of Thor’s hips. I propped myself up with my hands flat to the counter behind me for balance, my pulse quickening as he reached for me. The lightning had subsided for now, so I only felt the pleasant roughness of his palm as he rubbed my tummy, eliciting a purr. He slid his hand down and tickled my clit playfully before dipping those thick fingers into me. He used two at first, gentle and patient, his gaze intently focused on my expression. It didn’t take long and it didn’t take much. I tensed as the delicious bliss of Thor’s fingers inside me spread out through my limbs in a warm flood. I started to float off into the ether of pleasure, only brought back as he murmured my name to ask permission. I just nodded.

Thor leaned down enough to kiss me. Then he flexed his arm just barely and a miniature bolt of lightning shot through him and into me.

The sensation was…_unparalleled_.

At first, it felt as if Thor had bitten me, lightly, but from within. His lightning had a sharpness to it, but then once that initial tidbit of pain passed, a low buzzing warmth spread through my inner walls and out into my nerves. He’d run an extremely weak current through me. I twitched, moaning in surprise, my spine arching as pleasure quickly followed the miniature bolt of lightning that had entered me. 

And all of that happened in just a couple of seconds. 

Thor withdrew his fingers from me and lifted his head enough to look at me. “My lady?”

“I’m okay,” I managed between shaking breaths. “I’m okay, babe. You didn’t hurt me.”

He relaxed a bit. “How did it feel?”

I let out a wheezing laugh. “Great, actually.”

A pleased look overtook his handsome features. “It did?”

“Yes.”

“More?”

I nodded eagerly. “More.”

This time, he swept his other hand up enough to cup one of my breasts, lightly pinching the nipple and toying with it as he slipped his fingers in again. He kissed me, licking my mouth open wider, swallowing my moan. Then he gave me another bolt. I yelped, but in a good way as it flashed through my body again. My cunt tightened over Thor’s fingers and he hummed as he felt the slippery muscles clenching around him. He sped up the thrusts of his hand, burying those thick digits deep, spreading me open more, and I mewled as it dragged me under wave after wave of pleasure. He kept at it, giving me that little unique jolt on every fifth or sixth stroke of his fingers, and with every passing minute, I lost more of my control. I clung to the counter, trying not to topple over from just how goddamn good it felt, my body raw and quivering with energy, the air around us popping with static. 

“Gods, you’re wet,” Thor breathed against my lips, nipping my lower one. “You’re so wet from this, my lady. Do you want to come?”

“Don’t stop,” I begged. “It feels so good, Thor. Please don’t stop.”

He chuckled. “Mm, my greedy girl. You want more, do you?”

“Yes, please, Thor, please, more.”

He brought his thumb up against my clit, his fingers sliding impossibly deep, and then he hit me with another bolt that zinged out of those three fingers simultaneously.

I screamed into his mouth.

“Thor, oh God, _ Thor!” _ I grabbed his shoulders on impulse, digging my nails into his golden skin, as my entire body just arched off the counter in elation. The lightning sent a lovely buzz through my bones and across my muscles and damn near down into my very soul. Thor growled hungrily and went for broke, circling my clit with his thumb over and over, the lightning playing across the sensitive nub, riding the exact razor’s edge between pain and pleasure. He curled his fingers inside me and pressed down hard against my clit. I cried out and rode his hand shamelessly, shoving my hips against his hand, his arm, climbing into the heavens at last. 

“Thor!” I sobbed out his name and then climaxed abruptly, my breath stolen from me on the final utterance of his name. Thor slowed his fingers and lowered me to the counter to rest as I collapsed into rapid gulps of air. He kissed me gently, stroking my tummy, his voice low and soothing. 

“That’s it,” he whispered. “There’s a good girl. Just breathe. Relax into it, my love.” 

The ceiling quit spinning after a while. I regained my senses enough to see Thor hovering above me, delighted and concerned at the same time. “My lady?”

“Bacon,” I said.

He frowned down at me. “I beg your pardon?”

“The bacon,” I said, pointing in the direction of the oven. “We’re burning the bacon.”

“Oh!” He popped over to the oven, took it out, flipped it, and put it in again. He returned to me and ran those big hands down my thighs. “How do you feel?”

“Great,” I sighed. “I’m really glad to know this is a thing now.”

Thor laughed. “As am I. We shall have many adventures exploring your limits, I think.”

“Damn right. Now what can we do about that?” I pointed to the bulge in his jeans.

He gave me a hopeless look. “Sweetheart, you need not worry about me.”

I scowled up at him. “You just rocked my whole world and now you’re going to act like this morning isn’t about to end in incredible sex? As if, God of Thunder.”

He had the grace to blush. “I know, my dear, I just simply do not want you to think that I only please you with the intention of reciprocation. I enjoy pleasing you for the sake of pleasing you. You do not have to return the favor if you do not want to.”

I lifted an eyebrow. “Have you met me, Thor? When do I _ not _ want to absolutely blow your mind with sex?”

“That is indeed a fair point.” He dropped another slice of strawberry into my mouth, snagging one for himself, and then he rescued the bacon in the nick of time. He returned and scooped me off of the counter, carrying me to the couch instead. He started to undress, but I playfully smacked his hands away to be given the honor of unveiling Thor’s hammer. Badum-pssh.

I freed Thor’s cock from his jeans and immediately cooled my fingers several degrees just as I slid them around his considerable girth. Thor’s head rolled back against the couch cushions. His eye fluttered shut and he groaned out, “Oh, my lady.”

I giggled and balanced over his thighs until I was comfortable. Then I stroked him leisurely, stooping to kiss him as I worked. Thor muttered something in Old Norse and ran those big hands up and down my spine in gentle encouragement, palming my ass on every other pass. The kisses got sloppy, messy, as both of us started to get into it. My core ached to take him in, but I owed him one, so I just kept at it. I squeezed and sped up my hand, eating his moans like sweet candy. 

“Fuck,” Thor ground out against my lips. “Such a naughty girl. Must you rile your king up like this?”

“Sorry, your highness,” I taunted. “All’s fair in love and war.”

I punctuated the statement by raking my nails down one side of his chest. His lone eye sparkled with diabolical intent. “Is it, sweetheart?”

I nearly yelped as he pulled my legs forward to straddle his lap this time, his hands landing solidly on my hips. He gave each side of my ass a little slap, grinning up at the blush that flooded my cheeks. “Then I had best prepare my sword for battle.”

I shook with laughter. “Thor, you are so corny.”

“Aye. And you love it anyway.” He angled the tip of his cock against my sex and tugged me down to him, hard. His cock glided into me like simple, perfect poetry. I shoved my face into his warm neck to muffle the long, loud groan that escaped as a flood of liquid heat spilled through me at once. It was a good thing he had nigh impenetrable skin; otherwise, I’d have marked him up like a cat’s scratching post. 

“Not fair,” I gasped out, lifting up enough to try to glare at him. “I owed you one.”

He shook his head at me, smiling fondly. “This is exactly what I wanted. Consider your debt repaid, my lady. A thousand times over.”

Thor shifted and pulled me closer still, chest to chest, lust and affection and possession written all over that handsome face. “Now shall I get to work on that incentive?”

I licked my lips as I stared down at the mostly naked King of Asgard. “Yes please.”

He lost his fingers in my hair, drawing me to his lips once more, and then he moved.

I want it on record that Thor is absolutely fantastic at every position we’ve tried, but there is just something so unbelievably commanding and sexy about him when I’m on top.

One thing people often miss about Thor by thinking he’s just a dumb brute is how damned perceptive he is. He notices details. He uses his thousand-year-old wisdom. He solves problems and figures out equations and recites ridiculously obscure facts with perfect accuracy. 

As a result, he fucks like a _ champion. _

Somehow, Thor had a hotline straight to every single part of me that wanted and needed his attention. He circled his hips each time I came down to meet him, ensuring that long, hard, thick cock would brush all the best spots inside me on the way in and drag tantalizingly against them on the way out. He stroked my neck with his fingers on one hand, the other lovingly clutching one half of my ass to guide me into rhythm. He stole my breath with every kiss, his tongue lashing, clashing with mine. The sultry growls and moans and sighs that left him had me tingling from head to toe and clinging to any sense of stamina I had. Thor was the King of Asgard, but he was also the King of Making Me Come in Under Five Minutes, so I had to concentrate to keep from letting him keep the title alive.

He slid his hand down and palmed one of my breasts, his throaty voice tickling along my chest. “Mm, I love it when you ride me like this, sweetheart. Just look at you. So beautiful.”

I stifled a whine in my throat. “No, don’t start, damn you.”

Thor chuckled and bit over my pulse. “Does my tongue bewitch you, milady?”

“Always,” I groaned, clutching the cushions behind his head as he snapped his hips up in a particularly hard thrust that shot pleasure right up my spine. 

“I can’t help it. Having this gorgeous, sexy goddess in my arms makes me want to lavish her with compliments.” 

My eyes rolled back. Damn him. He just had to nail my praise kink on the first try. “Thor…”

He bit the spot where my neck and shoulder met and cupped my waist, bouncing me onto his cock in quick strokes. “That’s it, love. Just let me take care of you.”

I squirmed in his arms as my inner walls trembled in warning, squeezing around his cock, pulling him hard and deep into my melting center. He wouldn’t let go, stubborn bastard, and every second of his sex just drove me closer and closer to the edge. “Dammit, Thor.”

“You can’t hide it from me,” he teased, rubbing his beard against my clavicle, giving my ass another healthy slap. “You’re going to come, aren’t you? Are you going to come, my lady? Is my girl coming?”

“Thor, God, please don’t do that,” I pleaded, shivering from head to toe at the sheer possession in his words. 

“She’s going to come, isn’t she?” he whispered, nipping my ear lobe. “Come for me. I want my girl to come. Won’t you come for me, sweetheart?” 

I shook my head frantically. “Please, please, Thor, not yet, mm, not yet.”

He pushed up from the couch in a much too smooth motion and had me pinned under him in seconds, my legs propped on his chest and trailing over those broad shoulders. He planted his hands on either side of me and grinned wickedly. “But I want my girl to come.”

Before I could even think to twist my way out of his grip, he slammed into me from above. Stars burst behind my eyes. I cried out and grabbed the arm of the couch as he fucked me into the cushions, every thrust deep, every thrust nailing my spot like it was his and no one else’s, not even mine. I didn’t even try to keep it together any longer, not with bliss raining down from the heavens and filling me to the brim with sweet, silken pleasure. I arched up into him with a sharp cry of delight as my inner muscles collapsed around the hard column of his cock and milked him for all his worth.

Above me, Thor exhaled wistfully, his eye closing in reverence as he reached the edge as well. He clutched the cushions on either side of my head, the cadence of his hips slowing as his cock spilled into me again and again. He licked his lips and whispered, _ “minn dróttning,” _ eventually resting his heavy frame halfway on top of me as the afterglow slid over us both. However, even in spite of all the salacious things he’d said to me so far, I knew somehow the tone for what he’d said in his native tongue had been different.

“What does that mean?” I asked softly, trying to catch my breath.

Thor’s eye opened and he gave me the softest smile. “My queen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosty finds herself enduring a bit of mischief at the Avengers charity bash.

The Halloween charity bash with the Avengers was a loud, overwhelming, enjoyable mess.

The team had moved upstate ages ago, not wanting the city of New York to draw fire from another alien invasion again if possible, but Tony owned the building. He’d turned it into a massive R&D facility still under Stark Industries, and it had enough floors to comfortably invite people for the charity bash. As promised, everyone but Loki had gone out to the hospital itself for pictures and giving out candy or gifts to the little ones we’d be raising money for. I had been nervous, but Tony paired me up with Steve and Thor, who were veterans at this by now, and everything went smoothly. The kids were adorable and sweet as candy corn. It pricked my heart to see them smiling and hugging their heroes. The team and I hit every single room available, so it was well into the night by the time we left for the charity at the former Avengers tower.

To keep things simple, Tony and Pepper had the donation station and buffet on the bottom floor with Thor manning the doors to greet everyone, give out candy, and take photos. The next floor up had the scary movie screenings, the one above that had the other activities, and then the one above that had the haunted house maze. I shared the floor with Rhodey and Peter Parker.

They’d set up my little face-painting station in one half of a large communal space that had been like a breakroom. The children, teens, and parents filtered in and picked their painting of choice from a tri-board with examples on it and I also offered to freestyle if their choice wasn’t on the board. Each child got their choice of candy as well before they left.

While I usually got pretty nervous around strangers, I came to find that it was much easier to meet kids and paint their faces for them. They told me stories or recapped where they had been with their parents so far. It kept me from getting stumped about what to say. Plus, face-painting wasn’t hard for me since I liked to sketch and doodle in my free time, which Tony had noticed.

To my surprise, quite a few of the children and preteens recognized me. I hadn’t really been at the forefront of the press and such for the Avengers. I had insisted to Tony that I didn’t want to be the center of attention. After all, they were the ones who regularly saved the universe. However, they did nudge me into the spotlight within my comfort zone since I had inadvertently been the reason they confronted Thanos after he kidnapped me. It was surreal when some of them asked for pictures. I never really considered myself to be much of a hero; more just a girl who wanted to do right by people with my powers. Still, I was deeply grateful to know I’d made a difference. I could see why the Avengers wanted to do this event every year. The experience was very heartwarming.

Well…most of it.

Once we’d been open for over an hour, I noted a lot of teenagers and adults coming off the elevator pale, shaken, or in some cases, in tears. Alarmed, I’d asked one girl what was the matter.

“Oh my God,” she gasped out, clutching my forearm. “That haunted house is the scariest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

I bit the inside of my cheek to hide a smile. “Oh no. Really?”

She nodded and accepted the Kleenex her boyfriend gave her to wipe the mascara from her eyes. “Thank God I didn’t have any punch. I almost pissed myself. Everyone’s been talking about it, but then you get in there and just…”

She shuddered. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Who the hell is running that thing?”

“Uh,” I said. “Oh, we outsourced. Why don’t you take a breather and watch the video game tournament, huh?”

She nodded and her boyfriend helped her wobble over to towards the many flat-screens on the opposite end of the room. I let myself have a small chuckle and shook my head. “Of course Loki outdid himself.”

We had a lull in kids and parents, so I retreated to a corner to work on another smaller task, which was monitoring social media for pics and footage of the bash. Tony wanted as much exposure as possible to drive donations, after all.

While I was on Twitter, I got a frantic text message from Loki, of all people.

_HELP ME, KITTEN._

I frowned and replied. _What’s wrong?_

The elevator dinged and all of the sudden, Loki came flying out of it.

Holding someone’s child.

“Loki?” I sputtered. “Whose kid is that?”

“I have no bloody idea,” he told me over the child’s wails. “You must help me, kitten. I am at a loss.”

“Oh, fuck,” I muttered, running a hand through my hair. The kid couldn’t have been older than maybe two years old. She had a mop of curly black hair, tears pouring down her little brown cheeks, her tiny Captain America outfit smudged with fruit punch down the front. She kept reaching for Loki, but he held her out with both hands as if she had the bubonic plague, his features pale and strained with worry and confusion.

“Take her,” he insisted, thrusting the child in my direction.

“Loki,” I fussed. “Stop being…well, _you_, and hold her.”

“She is not my spawn,” he hissed, once more pushing the baby towards me. “I am not holding someone else’s offspring.”

“She doesn’t want me to hold her, look.” I reached out and the baby cried even harder. “Will you just be nice for thirty seconds and calm her down?”

“How the bloody hell do you expect me to do that?” he demanded.

I rolled my eyes. “For God’s sake, Loki, just hold her against your chest. Do you want her to stop crying or not?”

He scowled at me, unconvinced, but then heaved a sigh and brought the kid into his arms. The baby blinked at him through tears and a snotty nose, sniffling, and her cries quieted. Loki couldn’t have looked more mystified and I stifled a laugh at his baffled expression.

“That was insultingly easy,” he admitted, eyeing the child. I found a tissue and gently told the baby to blow her nose. She understood me and obeyed. She fidgeted a bit, playing with Loki’s collar, babbling contently now that she’d gotten what she wanted out of the God of Mischief. Loki’s expression switched to about fifty different emotions over the course of holding her, ranging from displeasure to wary amusement.

“Okay, now we just need to send word down to Tony and Pepper to find her parents or her siblings,” I said, texting them both as quickly as possible. “When and where did you find her?”

“Just a moment ago, I went to adjust one of the contraptions and she was sitting there on the floor by the elevator.”

I winced. “Oh, I’ve seen that happen before. Sometimes the kid wanders into or out of the elevator before the parent can catch them. They can’t have gotten far, I bet. Must be worried sick.”

“They should be,” Loki groused. “I am Loki of Asgard. I am not a wet nurse.”

I rolled my eyes again. “Well, Loki of Asgard, can you bounce the kid a little so she doesn’t get upset again?”

He sent me withering glare. “I do not bounce.”

The baby squirmed and made little upset noises, those big brown eyes welling up with tears again. Loki glared. “Do not cry again, you little cretin.”

“Loki!” I smacked his arm.

“Oh, she is far too small to understand me,” he grumbled. “Give it a rest, kitten.”

“Bounce the child or I’ll bounce you out the window.”

“You will pay for this indignity, woman.” Then he lightly started to bounce on his heels. The baby gurgled happily and promptly rested her head on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth. I had to turn away so he couldn’t see me laughing.

“This is not funny,” he hissed. “I will strangle you if a single giggle escapes your lips.”

“I’m not laughing,” I insisted through shallow, choked breaths of merriment. “Nope. Not laughing at all.”

My phone sprang to life. I answered only to hear Pepper’s high, panicked tone. “Oh my gosh, is everything alright?”

“We’re okay,” I said. “The baby’s at my station. Have you found her parents yet?”

“Yes, they’re on their way up.”

“Great, thanks, Pepper. We’ll make sure she gets to them.” I hung up and nodded towards the elevator. “Your wet nurse days are over. Her folks are on the way.”

“Good.” He eyed me as we walked over. “Perhaps you should give her to them.”

I arched an eyebrow. “Why? I didn’t find the kid. You did.”

His scowl deepened, though it was quite softened by the now-sleepy child tucked beneath his chin. “I am Loki of Asgard, remember? The terror of New York. The madman who tore your city asunder. The monster in the closet. I do not think Midgardian parents would like to see me holding their child.”

I studied him for a moment. “That was years ago, Loki.”

“To us,” he said rather softly. “Not to them.”

I touched his arm, keeping my tone gentle. “It’s okay, Loki. People change.”

“Do they, now?”

“Yes. After all, you did.”

He stared at me, his expression still careful, one large hand running over the child’s shoulders. I was sure he hadn’t noticed he was doing it. Thor had been right. Maybe Loki did have some kind of latent paternal instincts. He glanced at the elevator doors. “It will be unfortunate if you are wrong, kitten.”

“I’m not,” I told him.

“Mm.”

The elevator doors opened on a young black couple. The mother flew forward, words gushing out of her in an emotional stream. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, baby!”

She scooped her daughter out of Loki’s arms and squeezed her tight. The baby grinned at her mother and raised both arms in delight as she kissed her chubby cheeks. Her father followed suit and the three of them hugged each other. Then the baby motioned to Loki and declared, “La-la-la!”

The mother glanced up at the demigod, blinking in surprise as she recognized him. Conflicted looks rushed over her features, but relief won out in the end. “Thank you so much for finding her. We really appreciate it. We hope she wasn’t a handful.”

I sucked in a breath. Oh, dear. Loki could take a lot of liberties with his response here.

“She was no trouble,” he said sincerely. “You are…welcome.”

He hesitated on the words, as if they were unfamiliar to him. They probably were, but I appreciated that he even tried it out on two perfect strangers.

The mother smiled at her baby. “Say bye-bye.”

The baby waved at Loki. “Bye-bye!”

Loki, God of Mischief, actually smiled back and inclined his head slightly. My mouth dropped to the bottom floor of the building.

With that, the couple thanked us both again and returned to the elevator with their child in tow. Loki reached over and shut my mouth, giving me his usual leer. “It is most unladylike to stare, darling. I know I am enchanting, but this is getting embarrassing.”

“Oh, shush,” I fussed, smacking his hand away. “See? I told you it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“I could have done without the drool,” he said, fetching a Kleenex and blotting away some of what was on his tunic. He mostly just managed to shred the tissue, so I took over since I had a lighter touch.

“Thor said you like kids.”

“I do not like children,” he said stiffly. “I simply tolerate them as I do everyone.”

If I rolled my eyes anymore, I’d eject them from my skull. Instead, I just sighed. “Fine, I get it, you’re the big bad wolf and you don’t want anyone to know otherwise. I’m just saying. It’s not a bad thing if people were to know one nice thing about you.”

“People,” he said, leaning a little closer. “Or you, kitten?”

I pointedly stuck my finger against his chest and pushed him back an inch or two. He loved invading my personal space. “People, you presumptuous serpent. You’re nicer than you think you are.”

“I am nothing of the sort.”

I groaned as I balled up the Kleenex and threw it into the trashcan. “Whatever, danger noodle.”

When I turned, he was scarcely an inch away, his eyes glowing, his smirk equal parts predatory and amused.

“Call me that again,” he whispered. “And you will be the one in danger, little kitten.”

I swallowed hard. It was an idle threat. Maybe. Uh. Probably. I think. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Satisfied by my knee jerk reaction, he stood to full height. “Of course not, darling. Why would you be?”

He let his gaze drag down my body and then stared at my hips. That was odd. He usually didn’t let me catch him staring. I followed his eyes towards my waist.

And found that my utility belt had been replaced with a real, live black mamba.

I screamed like a fucking banshee.

Frantic, I thrashed and grabbed the snake by the neck, ripping it off of my body. Instantaneously, it turned back into my utility belt, limp and harmless in my grasp, but the damage had been done. Loki had doubled over with laughter, tears at the corners of his eyes.

“That,” he sniggered. “Was for freezing my tea.”

“Loki, you dick!” I flung the belt at his head. He dodged it, naturally, his shoulders still shaking as he finished laughing at me. “I’m gonna freeze every single thing in your apartment, you pompous shithead!”

He winked at me. “Trick or treat, kitten.”

With that, he turned and slithered into the elevator, his mischief managed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Frosty to engage in a bit of mischief of her own on Halloween night.

Needless to say, between Thor’s outstanding incentive and wanting to get revenge on Loki, I found myself highly motivated to dress up for the afterparty.

By the time we got back to the compound, Tony’s extravagance was on full display. The whole complex was decked out in decorations ranging from holiday lights to a low, creeping fog over the floor courtesy of some effects experts. He hired a bartender to serve concoctions and everyone dispersed to change into their costumes, at least those who felt like it, anyway. Steve, Nat, and Clint went together as Kyle Reese, Sarah Connor, and the Terminator, respectively. Sam and Bucky went as Detectives Murtaugh and Riggs. Parker went as Nikola Tesla. Dr. Banner went as Dr. Jekyll. Tony and Pepper went as Dr. Van Helsing and Mina Harker. The Asgardians as well as Vision and Wanda elected not to dress up.

Which left yours truly.

And, well, I decided there was really only one way to go while I was dating a demigod.

I walked into the common area and immediately heard Tony’s giddy voice to my right. “Oh my God. FRIDAY, fire up the cameras. I want every angle you got, especially for when the big guy and the emo goth prince see her.”

I pretended not to hear him as I strode towards the bar on my light golden sandals with sensible low heels that had cross-straps up my calves. I wore a long white wrap that served as a gown with a split up one side and had gold jewelry to match—simple bands around my wrists and one on my upper right arm, gold rings with glittering stones (fake, I’m not made of money, dammit), and a pearl necklace to tie in the theme. I’d hunted down a wig that had soft, convincing synthetic hair that spilled curls down my back, but it wasn’t too heavy, thank goodness. I’d done my own makeup, but it was nothing crazy, just some light eye shadow and liner to make my eyes stand out.

As luck would have it, my first target was at the bar already as I walked over. Loki wasn’t paying much attention, instead reading something on his phone, a bottle of Asgardian ale in his other hand. I took the spot beside him and smiled at the bartender. “Can I get a witches brew cocktail, please?”

“You got it, gorgeous,” she said with a wink. It caught Loki’s attention finally and he glanced over.

And the ale shot out of his nostrils in two streams of liquid.

I faced him and gave him my best innocent look as he coughed up the alcohol. “Oh, dear, Loki, are you alright?”

He pounded his chest for a second, his eyes wide as saucers, his face flushed. His gaze raked over my costume from head to toe in rapid succession before he managed to compose himself. I could hear Tony and the others chortling heartily behind us and had to resist a grin. It had been as much for their benefit as mine, honestly. I had to work at it to turn a guy’s head, but I’d chosen this outfit specifically for this purpose and it filled me with petty joy to know I’d apparently nailed it.

Loki cleared his throat and tried not to appear ruffled, though we all knew it was far too late by now. “Right as rain, dear Aphrodite.”

“Good,” I said crisply, and then thanked the bartender as she handed me the drink. I took a sip. “Is Thor here yet?”

“Last I heard, he was on his way, but I shall be most interested to see his reaction to your…” Loki licked his lower lip and his eyes lingered heavily around my cleavage. “…uniform.”

I lifted my brows. “Why, Loki, do you not approve?”

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “I suppose you think you are funny, kitten.”

I batted my lashes at him. “I’m not funny. I’m hilarious.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Insufferable little minx, aren’t you?”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

He snorted and took another sip of his ale. “Do not get too overconfident, darling. I am centuries old. I have seen far more beautiful women in less than what you wear now.”

“Right,” I said dryly. “So if I happen to just lean over the counter right now, I’m sure you wouldn’t be tempted to sneak another peek, would you?”

A smug look entered his features. “Let’s try it and find out, kitten.”

I shook my head. “Even when I’m trying to get my revenge, you’re a pain in the ass.”

“Mm. I could be one literally if you were a little more open-minded.” He slipped just far enough away that my fist missed him and headed towards the couch, laughing under his breath as a blush flooded my cheeks. Jerk.

Fortunately, that was when my boyfriend decided to enter the room.

Thor clapped his hands together and grinned at the others eagerly. “Now then! Shall we begin the revels?”

His gaze settled on me and then his entire face went slack with amazement. I tried not to smile but failed immediately. Thor stared at me as if he’d found the Ark of the Covenant and it was honestly everything to me. What a precious cinnamon bun.

He walked over to me in the midst of the other Avengers pretty much doing the adult, superhero equivalent of teenage giggling and gripped my hands, his expression dumbstruck. “Oh, my lady. You look…this costume is…”

He swallowed hard. “I am not worthy.”

I laughed then. “I think we’ve been over that part by now, Thor.”

“You look amazing,” he insisted, squeezing my hands gently. “Aphrodite indeed. Brilliantly done, milady.”

My blush returned in full force. “Thanks. Can I get you a drink?”

He kissed the back of my hand. “You can get me anything you like, my goddess.”

Oh, my. That sent a hot shiver right down my naked spine. Thor definitely noticed it too, if that sparkle in his eye was any indication. With that, the spell was broken. We mingled and drank with the team, laughing and squabbling about what Halloween movie we were all going to watch on the big screen. I personally wanted _Hocus Pocus_, as did Clint and Parker, but we went back and forth until everyone agreed on the original Halloween Michael Myers film. Mostly because while it was certainly a classic, there were bits to make fun of while we watched it together.

We called it a night after the movie. I followed Thor to his suite—we basically took turns on a weekly basis on whose room we slept in—and the second half of my nefarious plan didn’t take long to come to fruition.

The instant after the door swooshed closed, Thor shoved me up against it and pinned me between those big, burly, muscular arms. He kissed me and ground his already hard cock against my belly, drawing back just enough to give me a terrifyingly sexy growl. “I am going to fuck you in this dress and you are going to come as many times as you can stand it. Are we in agreement, my goddess?”

I smirked up at him. “We are, my king.”

He gripped a handful of the silken material of my dress and hiked it up enough to reach my legs. He seized them and scooped me off the floor. I couldn’t help a little yip of surprise at being lifted so quickly and wrapped my legs around his torso. He buried his face in my neck, licking, sucking, biting over my pulse as he shifted the dress to bunch at my waist. He groaned as he felt the lack of panty line, as I’d gone without underwear just as an added bonus. He shoved his trousers down enough to free himself and slipped into me without a moment’s hesitation.

I threw my head back and howled his name.

“Yes,” Thor breathed against my throat, rolling his hips to ensure he’d fit every inch of that cock inside me. “Mm, scream for me, sweetheart.”

He palmed my ass beneath the dress and rocked me down onto his cock, roughly, quickly, his teeth raking against the spot between my neck and shoulder, marking me as his own. There were times when Thor and I wanted to make love and there were times when Thor and I wanted to have sex, but this? No. This was pure fucking. Fast, hard, succulent gratification.

And I loved it.

I fisted that golden hair and drew his head back, slipping my tongue past his lips. Thor’s chest hummed with a hungry moan as he kissed me back with equal fervor. I clung to him, trying to get closer, whimpering as his pelvis ground against my spot. The friction of our clothes only made me more sensitive. I couldn’t help pushing down into him again and again, greedily accepting the pleasure as it bubbled up inside me, lava hot, nearly brimming over. The power he wielded was a thousand times more potent than mine and yet he could still kiss me, hold me, with such careful concentration. It never ceased to amaze me how someone so mighty could be so loving.

“Beautiful,” Thor whispered to me. “You are so beautiful, my lady.”

Lust overwhelmed me. I kissed him harder, messier, my hoarse voice tearing from my throat. “Fuck me, Thor. Fuck me, please, please, Thor. God, you feel so good.”

He slid his arm around the small of my back to support me, changing the angle that he held me against the door, his tall frame molding me into it. He snapped his hips into mine in a furious, sudden burst. Words left me. My lungs emptied. The world fell away as I claimed my orgasm all at once. I spun off into the ether, delirious and safe and wanted.

But alone.

I realized he’d held off like he usually did, wanting to prolong the sex, and maybe the spirit of Aphrodite rose from the depths of the sea to possess me. I circled my hips over him, my mouth finding that little soft, sensitive spot below his ear, right over that square jaw, his beard pleasantly scraping my lips. Thor shuddered and mumbled my name, his cock twitching in warning inside me. “My lady…”

“Come,” I murmured next to his ear. “Come for me, Thor. I want you to come.”

He squeezed my waist, his arms tensing as if to put me down, but instead he groaned lustfully as I kept up the figure-8 motions, occasionally flexing my inner walls around him. The easy slip and slide of my pussy on his cock lured him into me further, sinking into toe-curling thrusts, chasing after his own release. I kissed my way down the side of his neck, inhaling the scent of fresh cut grass and summer rain, another climax threatening to seize me as I worked him.

“Mm, my goddess, please, I can’t last much longer,” Thor protested. “Will you not have mercy on me?”

I let out a low chuckle and bit his golden skin, tasting his cologne. “Nope.”

“Naughty thing,” he panted out weakly. “I would worship at your temple every moment of every day if you let me.”

Goddamn him. Loki wasn’t the only Silvertongue in the House of Odin. Maybe I wasn’t as eloquent, but I wasn’t about to lose to him this time.

“Then be a good tribute and give your goddess what she needs.”

He slid his hand up to the base of my neck, holding me still as he kissed me, and then he came.

I dragged my nails across the armor on his chest, moaning uncontrollably in delight as his cock emptied inside me. His pleasure dragged me down into a second climax, raking through me like a wild animal, until I slumped against the door, boneless and limp. Thor dropped his forehead to mine and let out a contented purr. “We are definitely doing this again next year.”

I laughed and kissed him. “It’s a date.”


End file.
